The Monster Maker
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Everyone knows the roles of our heroes in Ayakashi Quest, but what about the untold stories of the characters no one thought about? Here is my interpretation of the role Kashinkoji, or should I say Alchemist Kashinkoji?
1. Chapter 1

It all occurred too quickly for him to understand. One moment he was relaxing on the shore of a beach he didn't care for, and the next he found himself awake in a dungeon with his limbs chained to the wall. He flared his magic to free himself from the chains, only for his magic to cease movement when they reached the shackles. Whoever had captured him must have heard of his exploits and prepared for anything he could perform magically. Pressure suddenly came into the room, making him widen his eyes at the sheer spiritual energy that surrounded the room. Where was it coming from? Who did this energy belong to?

"I see you are awake." He looked up to see a pair of orange eyes shrouded in the darkness above him. Eyes that looked as if he would be burnt alive if they blinked at his general direction. Just who was his captor. "I have heard of your exploits, Kashinkoji the mage, or is it Alchemist Kashinkoji now?" Kashinkoji stared at the eyes that seemed to know who he was. Or, at the very least, knew of his craft in magic and alchemy.

"I prefer being known for being a practitioner of magic instead of an alchemist, if you don't mind me saying so.

"Regardless..." The eyes lowered themselves to his level, revealing the imposing figure that hid in the shadows. This person was big with broad shoulders hidden behind fancy robes with decorations such as gold and animal claws. The style of robes he wore reminded him of a mage, making Kashinkoji ponder why a mage would capture him. The man had a stone-like expression that made him look more dangerous than the long horns on his head did, and the markings on the robes were no simple decoration. No. They were charms to ensure that his clothes never tore and, if he was reading the markings hidden on the gem stones, restrained his power.

Power that poured from the man in front of him like a waterfall pushing through a wooden dam.

"I am in need of your unique skills." This man needed him alive. Good, then he could escape as soon as he had the freedom to do so. Not many things could catch him when he transformed into a bird of his choice.

"Sorry," Kashinkoji began, "but I don't do magic shows."

"I want my island protected from those who wish to harm me." The man continued as if he was never interrupted. Either this man was incredibly patient, or he didn't care what was said. "I am currently using my power to protect this island from my enemies, but I am not capable for doing this for much longer. A week at best."

"So you want me to take your place in keeping your island protected. Is that it?"

"So I would like to propose a deal." Again, this person continued on as if he never said anything. How rude! "I've heard of your recent...attempts at alchemy, and would like to offer you knowledge in exchange of you creating for me guards to help protect me." Kashinkoji found himself at a loss of words. Not many knew of why he stopped practicing alchemy despite the little time he put into learning it. He was told by the guild that what had happened was never to be known outside of their files. So how...

"Lets say I make you these guards." Kashinkoji began with seriousness focused on the man before him. "What am I to use hmm? Something can not be made from nothing. The law of equivalent exchange after all." The man blinked. In that one, split second, the room exploded in a shimmer of light, causing him to close his eyes at the multitude of colors that threatened to blind him. Then, what seemed to be moments later, the lights ceased to be, and he was able to see that the two were now in a room filled with equipment scientists and shamans would use. Beakers, talismans, scrolls, and ingredients lined the counters before him, yet that wasn't all he saw. No, what he stared at made him widen his eyes in shock and fear.

"No..." The man walked ahead of him to press his hands against the bars that kept them inside. No one seemed to be awake behind the steel that kept them from their freedom, though whether that was a blessing or not left him confused. Were they dead, or kept in stasis? Have they eaten, or were they unconscious due to being starved to the point of being weak and unable to fight against their captor?

The sight of various Daemon contained like animals left Kashinkoji with a sense of dread.

"You, during your previous experiment, tried to create a new Daemon based on nothing but ingredients and your own spiritual energy, creating a monstrous copy of yourself that you nearly couldn't defeat." The sudden burst of fear and surprise was something he couldn't hide. Not that it seemed to matter to the man in front of him. If his expression bothered him, the man didn't show it. "Your problem is that you're not using a body to contain the creation you seek, and your spiritual energy molded the creation to the best form that would give it life based on yourself." A sphere of magic that seemed to contain the image of a person appeared in the man's right hand, and, a moment later, the person appeared where the sphere once was.

"T-That is..." The man nodded.

"Yes." He said without hesitation. "This is a Sleeping Beauty, and she'll be the first one you experiment on with the ingredients that I've prepared for you on the counter I'm about to lay her on."

_'It's clear that she is still alive. That much is good...'_ Kashinkoji stared at the girl as she was placed on the designated counter. The shackles were still attached to him, which made him unable to rescue her. It was then that a disturbing thought made itself known to him. Could he even survive against such a heartless man? There was no way this man wasn't a Five-Star Daemon, and if he was a Four-Star, then he was preparing to transmigrate into something even more dangerous than an agent could deal with.

Just who is this man?

"I have activated the magical barrier around this room so you can not escape." The man said without a care in the world. Before Kashinkoji could think about what was said, the shackles fell to the floor. "I know what she should turn into, but the test is to see if you're worthy of learning from me Kashinkoji. Fail..." Nothing more had to be said. If he failed, then he would die. If he fought against this man, then he would die.

"I understand." He walked up to the counter and began to read over the ingredients that were presented to him. Sulfuric acid? Brain of drones? Just what was he to do with such ingredients?

"Worry not," The man stated, "I will instruct you." The man's instructions were crise and keen to the letter. Kashinkoji knew that error was not an option for his survival, and knew that this girl would become something she wouldn't understand. At least, he hoped that she would still be a Divina Daemon by the time this experiment was complete. It didn't take him long to complete the array upon the counter, and the potion he created from the ingredients given to him were a slick, grotesque hue of blue that smelled like death itself.

"And this?"

"Pour it down her throat."

"What!" Kashinkoji shouted at the man. Instinct was what kept him holding the potion that he wanted to throw at the ground. If he had thrown it, his life would more than likely had been forfeit. "But this is made of sulfuric acid! This will-"

"Kill her?" The man, for the first time since he revealed himself to him, had smiled. A cold, uncaring smile. "That is the point. Your task, when the deed is done, is to not only keep her spirit alive, but to contain her. Now then, proceed." With that said, Kashinkoji kept his eyes down as he walked to the girl's unconscious form. She looked so peaceful without a care in the world, and he...He was about to kill her. He was going to kill her for his own survival...

"Forgive me." He whispered as he parted her lips to pour the potion down her throat. When the potion was no more, her body shone as bright as the moon with heat hotter than lava pouring from her pores. Her skin. Her muscles. Her bones. Her **everything** began to melt before his very eyes, and her spirit was lashing across the place, splashing sulfuric acid without restraint. _'This must have been what he meant by containing her!'_ Kashinkoji spread his magic across the counter, curving the shell he made so he could keep the pressure her spirit was producing contained. This shell also made it so the pressure couldn't find some weak spot in his magic to leak, but that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about now.

"She is dying." The man's words rang true as the pressure began to lessen. Kashinkoji pressed his right hand against the shell, and slowly sent his spirit into what remained of the Daemon's heart. The pressure seemed to stabilize, yet the liquid began creating waves inside the shell, making him lose control of the shell for split seconds,and he didn't know how to stop them from forming. He put more spirit into the heart to keep it pumping, yet it seemed as if it made the waves worse!

_'What am I doing wrong! If she doesn't live...'_ Her body was gone, but her heart was still alive and reforming into a gel version of itself. If that was still there, then why was her body not forming? 'Wait.' He paused himself. What body? Her 'body' was nothing but liquid, and his spirit was making the liquid move freely. So what if he gave her a body? It was then that Kashinkoji changed the shape of the shell into that of a female body. At least, in terms of molding at least. The "shell" was more like a glass bottle that had no space for the liquid to move around, and the heart that he continued to feed spirit began to branch out. His body was sweating, but when this started he didn't know, and he was sure that his nose was bleeding as well. He couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to, he knew that she would die if he stopped, and that was enough to keep him pumping her with spirit.

The body became a bright, sky blue with gleams of light reflecting off every surface of her. Her hair constantly merged with her head and shoulders, but would separate from the limbs when the head moved to allow the veins to form. When the pressure within the shell ceased to exist, the eyes of the Daemon before him opened, and such JOY was contained in those eyes of hers. Kashinkoji dropped to the ground panting for dear life. His spiritual energies were nearly drained dry, and his body was reacting as if he hadn't eaten in some time. Just how long was he unconscious?

"Well done." Kashinkoji turned to see the man inspecting the girl with nothing but the movement of his eyes. There seemed to be pride moving within those red orbs, and he felt that it was directed at him. "The creation of Slimes has been lost to all but those who were old enough to live during the Black Plague, and you created a potent, long living one. Impressive." A plate of food with a pitcher of water appeared on the work station he made the potion at, causing him to look away from the man for just a moment. When he turned back, the man was standing in the doorway looking back at him. "I am Dragon King, and you're be learning much from me Kashinkoji."

After the man who introduced himself as Dragon King left, Kashinkoji had devoured most of the food that was on the large, silver platter that appeared for him. The Daemon now known as a Slime helped herself to the entire pitcher of water, devouring the pitcher into her bubbly frame that made her giggle with innocence. Despite being deprived of water, he couldn't get mad at the Daemon for simply wanting to eat. Curiosity got the better of him, and this led to him questioning the Slime of what she knew. He, much to his horror, didn't feel as disturbed as he thought he should have when she told him that she didn't recall anything about herself, and knew that she died. That he _killed_ her so **_he_** could continue living.

Dragon King came back to him hours later to inform him that he was to create nine more Slimes before he would be allowed to rest for the remainder of the day. Only this time he was the one who had to pick the Daemon from the cell, remove them, and set them up to be reborn. Wait, reborn? Why would he use such a term? Knowing that he didn't have any choice in the matter, he put his morals behind him and poured all of his effort on creating the Slimes as quickly as possible. The only good thing about making the Slimes was seeing the first one so happy about interacting with the others, which was the last thing he saw before he passed out over the counter.

This would be Day 1 of his time on Dragon King's island.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days on the island was spent similarly to the first, except that he was taught and instructed how to make Golems instead. Dragon King told him that, with enough Slimes interacting with one another, they would begin to release small, condensed copies of themselves that would grow into their human-shaped originals. This cycle would continue until there were too many Slimes, which would cause the Slimes to merge into stronger Slimes that were just that. Stronger. They didn't evolve into a different form, which was something that bothered Kashinkoji for some reason, and he was told that he wouldn't be making any more of them for the time being. Instead, he was to focus on creating Golems.

Golems, unlike the Slimes, which he was the first to classify them as a Three-Star Daemon of Phantom class, were Four-Star Phantom Daemon who were to be the guards of Dragon King's personal estate. He was told that the Golems of the past would tower over castles and entire mountains, but those Golems lived for decades to obtain such size and strength. The Golems he made were about his size with bulky, armored bodies that had a red spiritual core burning in its chest. Its arms were separated from the "elbows" and were instead connected by a similar red energy, allowing them to launch their arms like rockets at their opponents. Due to how much energy took to creating a Golem, he was given an order to create four a day with the goal of having twenty by the end of the week.

Through the interaction between the Slimes and the Golems, Kashinkoji learned that Golems could regenerate any serious damage they would take by assimilating anything from the ground on the damaged part of their body. He found this out by Slime, the first one he made, trying to hug the first Golem he created, which caused it to scream in pain and grabbed one of the marble counters, broke off a small section from it, and placed it on its chest, which partially melted due to the chemical composition of Slime. Seeing such actions in front of him made Kashinkoji excited to create even more Golems. He didn't know why, but he wanted Golems for his own purposes, and began to create some that were a bit more "special" than the others.

These particular Golems had a spiritual seal he obtained from his time working with the Guild. This seal placed the Golems under his direct command whenever he injected some spirit into them, which made them the perfect agents for him. The best part about this seal was that it was made with his spirit, which was what fueled the creation of these Daemon in the first place, making the seal invisible to all but him! Unfortunately, he couldn't give every Golem he made a seal since it would drain him faster, and he was unable to place the seal on the Golems he already made, so Kashinkoji was forced to implant a seal in one of every four Golems. This sudden rush of making Golems made him reach his goal faster than he expected, which was noticed since Dragon King appeared some time after he made the twenty-fourth Golem.

"I take it the creation of these Daemon have been easier for you?" The blank, cold expression of the Dragon King made Kashinkoji pause in examining the newest Golem he made. He was fortunate that this Golem was not one of his personal Daemon, or else he would have worried about the spiritual energy that spiked within the personally marked Daemon after they're made. It was then that the words of Dragon King caught his attention. Was the creation of these Daemon getting easier for him? It's been a few days of evolving these Daemon from their base form, each of which were different might he add.

"It's getting a little easier." He replied slowly, unsure of whether he should say how he really felt or not. Despite the strain of energy he kept losing, he felt stronger in terms of his magical manipulation, and his alchemy skills were growing. "It also helps that I can order a Golem or two to restrain the Daemon on the counter, allowing me extra time to prepare more potions." He didn't say that he also had them gag the Daemon's mouth so he couldn't hear them scream during the process. Unlike the creation of a Slime, the creation of a Golem required him to break every bone in the Daemon's body, infuse their skeleton with clay, and forced his spirit to make the clay and the blood cells within the Daemon multiply to the point of the Daemon's skin being changed. It also didn't help that he had to cut out their elbows so he could create a special seal to help him "bind" the two limbs to each other, which left the counter quite bloody. He was broken from his thoughts when he saw the king scanned the room for reasons unknown. His eyes didn't focus on anything for some time, and then, all of a sudden, they landed on Slime.

"Why is she not outside with the others?" That random, obscure question surprised Kashinkoji. Why not ask her, he wanted to reply with. He knew better though, and lightly chuckled at the question.

"No clue. She seems to be attached to staying here with me." He replied honestly. "She has been releasing smaller Slimes though, which I've had her drop outside of the window since I know they'll reform easily, so I didn't see it as a problem for her to stay."

"...I see." Such a short statement had him worried. Had he said something wrong? Had this man seen through words and was about to kill him for his treachery? Dragon King raised his right hand with magic already channeled through the limb, causing Kashinkoji to ponder what was about to happen to him. Instead, the man made a tank filled with crabs appear on the ground. Did this man think he liked eating crab or something? "I want you to make a Daemon based on these crabs."

"B-But why?"

"This island has a high population of crabs on its shores. I'm merely leaving it to you to make the best benefit of the bountiful resource at your disposal. Call me when you have a successful product." With that, Dragon King disappeared, leaving Kashinkoji with a fish tank of crabs and confusion to deal with.

This was what had happened on Day 4 of his stay on Dragon King's island.

* * *

><p>A small, loli girl with red hair tied in pigtails was cleaning up the lab as he fed Slime her lunch for the day. This girl was dressed in pirate garb with a brown skull headband keeping the hair out of her eyes, and preferred to fight with her mop and bucket instead of any actual weapons. She is Crabby Cleaner, the creation of the crabs that Dragon King gave him, and were incredibly easy to create after he found out the best method of creating them. It only took him fifty crabs before he got a stable result for him to work with. The rest, despite the grotesque results that occurred, were fed to Slime as snacks, which she enjoyed like a child with presents.<p>

When he called Dragon King to examine his result, he was less than pleased with what Kashinkoji presented to him. He had wanted a Daemon who was more dangerous to fight against. A Daemon who could actually fight instead of clean; however, he was still happy with more Daemon to keep his castle clean, and didn't punish him this time for what the mage considered a failure. After Dragon King left him with the order to create more, Kashinkoji went back to his formula to see what he could alter for an more devastating result that should make Dragon King happy. That man's happiness meant he could continue living, and he didn't want to risk dying because he couldn't make something worthwhile.

"If I make the crab aggressive when I pump it with my spirit, maybe that will create an aggressive Daemon? No. Simply toying with the crab wouldn't make it a fighter. As he went to grab a crab from the tank, his arm bumped into one of the beakers filled with spices and venomous plants, causing it to spill into the tank. "On no!" Not thinking of what could have happened, Kashinkoji used his magic to grab every crab out of the tank. What he didn't realize was that by "grabbing" the crab with his magic, it created a shell around the crab to keep it alive with water and some air. The infusion of his magic keeping the crab contained, the poisonous spices that were killing the crabs, and the very fact that everything that lived contained spirit caused a chain reaction that Kashinkoji never expected.

Up to this point, the most evolutions he performed on his subjects was five, and they were Crabby Cleaners since they didn't require much to create. He simply had to break down everything that made a crab what it was, create a spiritual body with its own network, and implanted the necessary materials from the crab into the body. This not only made the body real since its spirit, combined with his own, made the crab's shell expand into soft, human-like skin, but he was working with materials from a being that barely thought to itself, making the transition easier. Each Crabby Cleaner took about five minutes to create, and a group of five took about twenty minutes since there wasn't any resistance when dealing with the crab.

Unlike those times, he had to deal with the crabs dying, similarly to when Sleeping Beauty and the other Daemon died to become a Slime. The concoction made what little spirit the crabs held react violently, making the process of containing the spirit more exhausting than any evolution of the Slime did to him. He could feel every grain of plant corroding the crab, so he clumped them together inside the shells furthest away from the crab itself so he could keep them alive. What he didn't expect was for the clump of plants to cling themselves to the shell of each crab, which furthered the deaths of each crab. Without much else to do, and wanting to have proof that he was doing something before asking Dragon King for more crabs, he formed small bodies in a similar shape of Crabby Cleaner for the crabs, broke the crabs down, and began creating the network of veins, muscles, and bone structure.

What he didn't expect was for a large dome to appear on the back of each girl, but he couldn't focus on this anomaly at the moment. When he was done with the spiritual body, he applied the essence of each crab to their new bodies. Right when that occurred, a small series of explosions occurred, breaking his hold on each of the bodies that were forming on their own now, and felt himself slam into something hard. The last thing he saw was Slime and the two Golems he kept in the lab running towards him before he fell unconscious.

This was Day 6 of his time on Dragon King's island.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, I see that you're awake." Kashinkoji slowly woke up to see a young man with purple armor covering most of his body looking at him. The playful look he wore in those yellow eyes of his made him confused with such a strange reaction, but the tinge of pain reminded him of what had happened in his lab.

"W-What happened?" The stranger snickered before slapping the bed Kashinkoji laid on.

"You blew up most of your lab, but the test subjects and your Daemon creations are safe." Relief bloomed in Kashinkoji's heart; however, the stranger began to laugh hysterically at him. Who was this person, and why was he in his room?

"What's so funny?" The person stopped laughing, but a smirk remained in its stead.

"You are." He said so simply. Before the mage could respond, the stranger continued to speak. "You care more about your creations than your own life. Than your own _humanity_ and _pride_. I'm finding your current experience so hilarious that I can't help myself from laughing!" The stranger began to laugh again, annoying Kashinkoji even more. Who was this person to criticize his life and the choices that he made to keep on living?

"And why do you care?"

"Because," The stranger took on a serious expression before continuing, "I want to see what you'll do during your golden age before your world comes crashing down. Alchemist of the Dragon King, what will you do when your head is being called for?" With that said, the stranger faded into mist, confusing Kashinkoji even further as to who that person was and, more importantly, what he meant. The door to his room opened, revealing Dragon King with a cold expression on his face.

"I see you're awake." Kashinkoji nodded. It was odd that he spoke similarly to the stranger, but he discarded it for coincidence. "Do you know what you've done?" He shook his head.

"No sir. I tried to contain a mishap I caused, and hoped to see the end result of the accident." It was then that Kashinkoji was shown some of the anger that he feared to see. A menacing aura appeared with flame circling the man's figure. These flames morphed into a dragon made of flame that seemed as if it would kill him without hesitation, and that made the mage fear for what would come next.

"You contained nothing you fool!" Dragon King shouted, causing the fire dragon to grow larger around him. Its wings were scraping against the door frame, causing it to smolder with each second of contact. "You blew up **_half of the lab_**! Resources were _lost_! It is a miracle that the room didn't explode to the point of walls breaking. If that had happened, do you know how easy it would have been for my enemies to storm my island**_ before I was ready_**?!"

"I-I...I..." He didn't know how to respond. He simply wanted to make the best out of the situation that happened. Would the loss of a beaker and some crabs had mattered to Dragon King if he knew that the lab being destroyed was the second option? He should have let the crabs die and asked for more. He should have experimented on the Daemon in the cells. He should have-

"However..." The flames around Dragon King ceased, revealing the charred door frame that threaten to spill ash around the man. "I am impressed with the small horde of Daemon you created from this blunder of yours. Do you know what you created?" All Kashinkoji could do was shake his head no, and Dragon King responded by waving his hand forward. A small, green haired child walked in front of the man. She wore a green dress with gold trim and wore brown cow girl boots, but what was strange was the brown vase that was strapped to her back.

"Umm... Are you okay?" The little girl asked. It was easy to tell that the girl was a Daemon, but what could she do? He never saw a girl like her before, so why did she seem familiar? Unless...

"Is she?"

"Yes." Dragon King nodded and made a waving motion around her head. "This is Herby. The name was given to them by your Slime. These Daemon seem innocent enough, but they're quite poisonous in nature, and prefer to kill opponents with the slip of their potions. Not even the alchemists of the past created such an Anima before, so I do commend you on your discovery of a new Daemon." Shock swept through him when he heard those words. Did he just hear praise from Dragon King? Praise from a destructive accident that he caused? Kashinkoji didn't know what to say, let alone do at the words he heard. He felt pride at successfully creating more life though, and that made him feel better than ever.

"I want you to work on the creation of a now extinct Daemon called Felpurr. Their race was wiped out by Anima warriors of ancient time who wanted these Daemon dead due to their ability to weaken Anima of all kinds. I have some of their skeletons preserved for your research, but I believe you know how to ensure that their species is revived correct?"

"Yes sir."

"The lab has already been repaired, and the Herby have been dispersed across the island to grow freely. I'm expecting a working Felpurr by the time I get back." That was a bit of news Kashinkoji didn't expect to hear. Dragon King was leaving?

"Where are you going sir?" The man looked at him with a cautious look that lasted for but a second. That second was enough for the Daemon to make a choice. A simple one at that.

"I'm going to pick up someone to bring them here." Dragon King brought up the aerial view of Japan. A land that he was quite familiar with, which begged the question of who lived there that the king was interested in? "I'm to be back in a week's time, which will give you plenty of time to not only recover, but to work on the revival of Felpurr. I'll be leaving control of the Daemon to you until I get back." Dragon King disappeared in a red flash, leaving the mage alone with the Herby in front of him. He took in a deep breath of Dragon King's energy and etched it to his memory to see when he would leave. The man wouldn't leave today, he was sure of that, but this gave him time to plan. Time to work on some...insurance, if you will.

"Do you need a hand out of bed sir?" The Herby asked him. Kashinkoji smiled but shook his head. He recalled what Dragon King said about the poisonous nature of these Daemon, and didn't want to find out if they were poisonous in terms of body contact, or of their personality.

"No thank you. But please lead me to my lab. I haven't been in this room before, so I'm lost."

* * *

><p>Dragon King, surprisingly, did leave the island the same day. If he wanted to, he could try to leave the island. He could destroy the castle with the Golems that were under his control and steal every single magical tome the Daemon had for his benefit. There were several options he could take. What he decided to do, on the other hand, was to go through the stock of Daemon Dragon King gave him. There were plenty of Daemon that were unconscious, and some that were put under stasis so they could be controlled; and yet, amongst the Daemons were various Divina that gave him an idea.<p>

'The pride of a White Angel, combined with the figure of Sleeping Beauty, and with what I have here...' A laugh that even Victor Frankenstein would have found appalling escaped Kashinkoji's mouth as he eyed every Divina that was before his very eyes. The creation of the Felpurr could wait. He decided that within a second of seeing the Daemon. He needed every second he could get to ensure his ace in the hole was prepared. "Slime!"

"Yes master?" Slime appeared with an innocent smile on her face.

"Please take the Golems and Herby to the kitchen to prepare for me some food to last me the entire day. It can't spoil, otherwise I won't be able to work, okay?" Slime's smile grew even bigger at the thought of helping him. Oh how naive she was.

"Okay master!" The Golems in the room knew that Slime was his assistant, so she was to be listened to whenever he gave her an order. With those Daemon out of the room, he walked over to a tile that he made a secret compartment out of, and lifted the tile to reveal a stock of regeneration potions for both his body and his magic. Two potions later, and Kashinkoji felt better than he had in days of living on the island.

He spared no time in using his magic to pull the necessary Daemon from their cell and killed them without a moment's hesitation. A quick scan of their spiritual essence showed how strong these Daemon were, and he frowned at the revelation that these particular Divina Daemon were weak. He noticed the White Angel and Sleeping Beauty in the cell and turned the Daemon he was holding into Divina Magatama to force feed them the Magatama to make them stronger. When he was about to feed their unconscious bodies the Magatama, he realized that, chained to the back of the wall, was a woman with long, light pink hair with little armor stylized like a Norse warrior upon her. The cloth material of her armor were torn to the points of barely covering her privates, and she was, unlike the other Daemon, awake.

How long had she been awake? When was she included amongst the rest of these Daemon? Why was this Five-Star Daemon never brought to his attention? Did those Golems not know what to feel when it came to recognizing Daemon levels?

"Y-You monster!" The Giara spat at him through the bars. It struck his chest, but that didn't matter to him. No, what mattered was that he found the perfect base for his insurance. More and more questions exploded in his head about what she knew, what she thought of him, and would she ever forgive him if he freed her instead of following through what he was going to do; and yet...

"Open wide!"

This was Day 8 of his stay on Dragon King's Island.


End file.
